


Refill

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Very slightly smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: Inspired by Refill- Elle VarnerLiquid courage was a hoax to you; either you’re brave enough to do it, or you chicken out. The task at hand today? Working up the nerve to ask out the cute businessman who comes in every Thursday night.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Refill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharm/gifts).



> For the Steve to my Bucky, Pharm
> 
> Experience may be enhanced by listening to Refill by Elle Varner
> 
> We’d all want a refill of Steve’s time 
> 
> I never write Steve stuff so here’s an indulgent Drabble 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like!
> 
> Xoxo Bucky

You’ve always hated alcohol. The sharp way it intrudes on your taste buds, the bitter flavor that lingers after it scorches your throat. The dizziness that eventually creeps into you, as your motor skills weaken into fumbles and bumbles. 

And lastly, making a complete ass of yourself.

So it didn’t matter what occasion or which event. Company soirée, rich acquaintance’s wedding, singles’ mixer that your sister dragged you to:you’d have a ginger beer. Or, if pickings were slim, an orange soda.

Liquid courage was a hoax to you; either you’re brave enough to do it, or you chicken out. The task at hand today? Working up the nerve to ask out the cutie who comes in every Thursday night. 

“Table for one, Roger.”

7:45 sharp. It’s go time. 

“Good luck,” the manager Christie whispers in your ear.

You walk up to the booth purposefully. “Hi I’m, (y/n), can I get you something to drink?”

“Hmm, surprise me.” Bingo.

“Where’s Steve? I need someone to finish this pizza for me.” Tony waved half a box of deep-dish from the kitchen.

“Have you been under a rock for the last four months?!” Clint hollered back from the living room where he was engrossed in America’s Next Top Model.

“He goes to Le Pantolon Fancie every Thursday for dinner.” Thor commented. “But I’ll take that pizza for him.”

“That’s not the actual name of the restaurant is it?” Tony may have slept through all of French class second semester of college but he was still pretty sure that meant fancy pants.

“Long running joke,” Nat the Cat informed him as she grabbed a slice.

“So that’s why it didn’t show up on Yelp. I was going to take Jane there.” Thor mused.

“As a rule never take any advice about dating from Clint. Not even for one single date.”

“You look familiar, but I don’t think I’ve had you as a waitress before.”

You flash a smile at him, and believe me it wasn’t for the tips. “I’m the bartender.”

“So that’s why this is so good!”

“I’m flattered.” Well, the easy part is over now. Now are you supposed to recommend him appetizers or is that too pushy? He usually just orders a cheeseburger with fries. But since you’ve never waited on him you wouldn’t know that, right?

You’d half-heartedly practiced this twice with Christie while the bussers laughed, but now you wished you’d done more. His blue eyes were so clear you wanted to stare at them forever. 

“I’ll take over here, hon. I know this isn’t your job.” You hear a sugary sweet voice behind you. Damn.

“Hello, Rachel.” Of course your crush would remember all the waitresses name.

“Hi, Roger! Your usual?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Coming right up.” Her voice sounds so smug and it was right in your ear.

“Oh, (y/n), be a dear and get him a refill, on the house.”

You put on your fakest look of apology as you turn to her. “Sorry, Rachel, you know we don’t do free refills on alcohol.”

“Oh, I’m sure Christie will let it go this time.”

She would, as a favor for you, not Rachel.

“I’ll ask.” You weren’t sure if you wanted toyet; it was for your crush, but Rachel would get credit. You figured you’d take a slow walk to the hostess’s station and mullit over. Make her sweat a little. Since she decided to ruin your planned meet-cute.

“Don’t worry about it.” The hot blonde reassures you. Or is he brunette? You’ve never seen his hair this close before. “I’ll grab another one later, myself. At the bar.”

You can’t help but wink at him as you nod and walk away. One of the bussers gives you a thumbs up once you’re out of his line of sight. Time to go make a perfect cosmo for Christie so you can give the handsome blonde/brunette a drink on the house later. On your terms.

“Ok who wants in on this action?”

“I’m assuming you don’t mean any sexual action, brother Stark. So I’m intrigued.”

“Shut up. I’m learning how to smeyes.” Clint was watching ANTM like there was going to be a midterm on it. A midterm where the grade was directly proportional to his shot at dating the hot Teacher’s Assistant.

“Wow Thor, I guess you’re the perv. I mean gambling action. Is Steve actually going to seal the deal with this chick?”

“Define seal the deal.” Thor was not going on urban dictionary again anytime soon.

“Don’t answer that,” Nat the Cat warned.

“Fine. Ask her out.” Tony was feeling generously, uh, non-misogynistic?

“10$.” Bruce was feeling lucky.

“What is this, elementary kickball?”

“You bet 10$ on kickball in elementary?! We bet quarters! Freakin rich kids.”

Exactly twenty seven minutes later, your crush was sitting across from you, and you had dishes to do. Of all the times to run out of tumblers.

“Give me one second.” You give him a genuine apologetic look.

“Take your time.”

Time to make lemonade out of lemons. Not that you even liked lemonade. You’d made it so much as a kid experimenting with types of sweetener that you were forever tired of it. “So, tell me your name, stranger.” Like you didn’t already know it was Roger.

“I’m Steve.” He chuckles when your eyebrows go up. Busted. He knows you’ve asked about him before. “Roger is just what I use when I book tables. Too many Steve’s.”

“Accidentally end up with an elderly grandma instead of your date?” Smoothest way you could think of to check if he’s single.

“More like accidentally choke on a ring in my drink while a man and his to-be-fiancé stare in horror.”

You snicker as you subconsciously tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

“But, Ah, I don’t date much. Haven’t found a Ms. Right yet.”

Nice, you dodged two bullets. One more than expected. Hadn’t even occurred to you that he could be gay. 

To hide your look of relief, you turn and grab a jar of maraschino cherries.

“How about you?” Guess you didn’t have to worry about casually dropping a hint.

“No Ms. Right either.”

Steve laughs awkwardly, also realizing he’d assumed you were straight.

“Or Mister.” Your eyes meet and you feel a jolt of electricity. Another busser passes behind Steve and purses his lips at you exaggeratedly, which you’re surprisingly thankful for. At least he’s saved you from falling into fantasy-mode.

You need to actively fight the urge to imagine kissing him. And other things. Busy hands will help, right? 

“So what can I get you? Same as last? Or another surprise?”

He’s silent for a moment so you assume he’s deciding.

“Actually I don’t really drink.”

You raise your brows in (secretly thrilled) surprise. “I’m the same way.”

He laughs and it’s honestly intoxicating. This is why you never drink. So when the feeling hits organically, without spirits, it feels so much clearer. 

“Why did you decide to become a bartender then?”

“Mixing drinks has never been a formula to me. Three parts this, two shots that; for me it’s much more. Maybe this guy wants scotch rocks but he wants a few more rocks. Maybe that girl wants a lemon drop with just a hint of lemon. And of course neither of them knows, until I make it that way; and that becomes their signature drink.”

He whistles appreciatively. “There must be a degree of reading people to that.”

“Something like that.”

“How about you read me?”

In your best mental run-throughs of the night, none of them included him flirting like this.

“Well, you don’t really drink but you’re at the bar with me.”

“Yes...”

“I got it.” You snapped your fingers in mock epiphany. “You love olives.”

He lets out a raucous laugh and you swear your eyes are starry.

“They’re not bad.”

“Here.” You use all your willpower to pluck an olive out of a jar and reach forward, popping it in his mouth.

He stares at you for a moment, before chewing it quickly. You watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. “Well?”

He blushes, but speaks confidently. “Not sure, I’ll have to try another.”

It’s your turn to blush as you pass him another olive and he holds your hand steady, plucking out the olive with his lips grazing your fingers. “I think I like these better than a drink, (y/n).”

“I agree, Steve.”

Closing time comes way too quickly, but before Steve leaves he asks you for number and you happily oblige.

“Alright, dish girl.” Christie orders, after seeing you jump up and down as soon as he’s gone.

“Definitely. But before I forget, I need a resupply on olives.”

“Olives?! How did you manage to run out of those?!”

“What can I say, he wanted a refill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you liked!
> 
> Yes I had Steve book a table as Roger. Rogers, get it? I love the idea of him getting placed at the wrong table, where another Steve was gonna propose. Always check your drink before you swallow, Kay? ;)
> 
> Quick poll 1: what’s your go-to drink?  
> Mine is anything fruity and sweet. Basic bitch I know, but I’m not gonna apologize for liking what I like (yep Shameless quote)  
> I haven’t been drinking these days for health reasons though so lovely is sober in this one. 
> 
> Quick poll 2: what do you think Steve’s drink would be?
> 
> I’d say maybe a craft beer? Or some smooth whiskey 
> 
> Wish me luck on my surgery tomorrow lovelies!!!
> 
> Xoxo Bucky


End file.
